The Mischievous Twins
by Blowing Wind
Summary: One shot to My Dirty Little Secret! Just how bad are Sasuke and Sakura's twin sons? They are double the trouble, of course!


** One Shot: The Mischievous Twins**

**X**

**x**

**x**

**x**

**x**

**x **

Daisuke and Ryomaru Uchiha, known to their families and friends as simply Caleb and Jordan, a.k.a. the mischievous twins, stared in awed through the tiny hole of the school boy's locker room as they peered into the girl's locker room at the opposite wall. It certainly was worth it to join the school basketball team when they get to peek at the girls, and not just any girl, _junior_ girls, changed after their cheerleading practice.

The idea came from one of the suggestion of a friend, Thomas, the basketball captain, as he bragged about seeing naked girls and panties flying everywhere after practice and urged the twins to join the fun. Of course, either of them was not dense enough to know that Thomas wanted them to join the basketball team for their skills, but the thought of seeing naked girls five days a week was worth the compensation.

At the age of fourteen and already a sophomore because of their intelligence had earned them to skip a grade, the twins had battled their worst enemy during adolescence: _Hormones_.

"Caleb, move your head. I can't see her ass." Jordan whispered as he gently shoved his older by two minutes brother aside.

Caleb grunted as he grudgingly moved aside to let his hormonal brother peeked. "You've seen plenty of asses before." Caleb commented.

"But they're _photographed._ These are real in the flesh." Jordan shot back. "They're huge difference."

"Different my ass." Caleb muttered as he continued to stand impatiently near Jordan, waiting for his turn. Jordan, the worst of the twin had let out a low fox whistle.

"Damn, look who has a heart shaped tattooed to her ass cheek?" he commented quietly before letting out a chuckle.

"Is it Danica?" Caleb said smugly as Jordan slowly turned to look at his brother incredulously.

"How do you…?" he began slowly before realization hit him. "You dog." He laughed as he slugged Caleb on the shoulder. "When?"

"Last week. She asked me out on a date that started in the movie theater and ended up in her bedroom roof." Caleb replied with a grin.

"Is she good?" Jordan pried as he tried to get the details.

"I don't fuck and tell." Caleb replied with a quirked brow.

Jordan chuckled before something gleamed in his deep emerald eyes as he struck upon an idea. "Guess I should find out myself."

"I guess you should." The older of the twin said in a tone that Jordan knew and dubbed it as the 'Dare tone'.

"I guess I will." Jordan replied before both shook hand to seal the deal. Caleb used this opportunity to push his brother aside and placed his eyes on the hole.

"Damn, I still can't see very well." He muttered under her breath.

"I can make fix that." the younger twin asked before digging something out of his pocket that looked similarly like a portable flipped driller and skillfully carved the thin wall held by cement. Caleb quirked a brow at his brother's weird choice of tool. When Jordan wanted something, he usually goes all the way to have it, a trait that Caleb himself possessed. After all, they were two of a kind.

The sound of cracking cement brought Caleb's eyes wide as the tiny hole became the big hole and before both knew it, the girls started squealing as the excess cement dropped and hit one of the girls on the head. Groaning, the twins tried to staunch the disappointment of cutting their only view to the human female anatomy short for the day. They knew that getting into trouble now was out of question since they were still on thin ice with their beloved and scary mother, the only woman that both Caleb and Jordan goes to great length to please.

"Shit. Let's get out of here." Jordan mumbled before pushing himself to his full height of five feet eight inches.

Caleb was slight taller as he dusted off his hands and agreed. "The girls did not see us, right?"

"Nah. They were so distracted by the debacle that they did not even pay attention why the cement mysteriously dropped from its place." Jordan replied with a wave of his hand.

"You're right. The girls weren't, but I was." a stern voice said from the locker door. There stood the meanest teacher, and cheerleading advisor, Ms. Clarke with her hands on her waist with her eyes narrowed.

"Ms. Clarke, I did not see you there." Jordan said in his most charming voice. Caleb rolled his eyes. They were caught and they knew it. Trying to talk their way out of trouble was the twins' specialty, but there are hard nuts even for them, and Ms. Clarke was one of those hard nuts, or in her case, hard ass.

"You boys are in so much trouble." She enunciated each word carefully before pointing her stubby finger toward the office.

Caleb and Jordan sighed as they made their way out of the locker room and into the office where they know for sure that phone call to Sakura Uchiha was definitely on her speed dial.

"I have met your mother before, Uchihas, and I refused to believe that she did not teach you about propriety regarding peeking at girls." Ms. Clarke said as she went around to her desk and picked up the phone. Lying back against the leather chair, she gave the twins a smirk as she waited for the phone to be answered.

"Hello, Mrs. Sakura Uchiha, please." Ms. Clarke said as voice was heard from the other line. "Hello, Mrs. Uchiha. We have a slight problem regarding your twins' sons. They were caught destroying school property along with committing dirty act of peeping into the girl's locker room." Ms. Clarke listened intensely at the reply before she gave a huge grin. "I'm sure that you will do just that. Have a good day." With that, she placed the receiver back into the cradle before turning her gaze back to the boys. "Your mother is waiting at home. You are free to leave and the punishment will be hand out tomorrow."

The twins reluctantly left the office with a scowled. Both were more tempted to ask Ms. Clarke to carry out their punishment at this moment rather than go home to face their mother. One would not want to be in near vicinity when Sakura Uchiha looses her temper.

X

X

X

X

X

X

Upon arriving at the front gate of their Long Island estate, Caleb and Jordan had prepared themselves for their mother's wrath. The gate slid opened when Jacob, the gardener that his mother hired since five years ago gave the boys a greeting before proceeding to continue with his own job. Caleb's eyes strayed toward the five garages to spot his mother's sleek white BMW sedan parked. Gulping visibly, he nudged his brother alongside up toward the stoned marble stairs. They had imagined every scenario that their mother would do and it all did not end very well. Of course, Sakura would never physically hurt her children, but there many alternatives.

Instead of seeing their furious mother, they came face-to-face with their nine years old sister, Alexandra with a smug smile on her face.

"Where's Mama, runt?" Jordan asked with his eyes glancing around the huge living room.

"You might want to be more cautious with who you ask, _brother_." Alexandra, or Lexi, said in an overly sweet tone as she held up a tape and the twins narrowed their eyes in suspicion at the tape. Tossing her long pale pink hair aside, her onyx eyes gleamed with wickedness as she waited for realization to hit the twins. She knew that she did not have to wait long for them to figure it out.

"Is that what I think it is?" Caleb said slowly as Lexi turned the tape from side to side.

"Yup. Too bad Mama wasn't here to talk with Ms. Clarke today, ne?" she said gloatingly. "I'm sure she would miss her lunch date with Papa for such an opportunity to talk with the teacher instead."

Caleb and Jordan looked at their sister before both launching at the tape. Lexi was quicker as she dodged to the side and both of her brothers now were on the floor groaning at missing their target.

"You need to work more on your speed. My cat could jump faster than you." Lexi goaded as she placed the tape inside her pocket.

"All right. I see where this is going. What do you want?" Caleb said as he stood up and dusted his pants while Jordan mumbled something underneath his breath grumpily.

"I'm going to make this easy on both of you. I need you to help me win a bet." She said shortly.

"Depends on what we have to do." Jordan argued.

"You don't have much of a choice anyway." Lexi said with a sweet smile as her tone completely betrayed her facial expression. Both of the boys shuttered at how manipulative their sister could be, and she is only nine years old! They were not going to be outwitted by nine years old.

"All right." Caleb agreed as he held out his hand in a shake. "We help you win whatever and you give us the tape."

"Deal." Lexi said as she shook her hand with both of the brothers. This was going to be so much fun, she thought as she barely containing the huge smile that threatened to break through.

X

X

X

X

X

X

X

"Hold still, would you, or otherwise you're going to get poked in the eyes by the mascara." Lexi scolded as Jordan flicked his eyes rapidly.

"You are four feet and three inches of pure evil." He grumbled but restrained his action of moving.

"You did agree, after all." She reminded them as she placed the mascara down and picked up a tube of bright red lipstick and applied it to Caleb.

"Like we have a choice." Caleb snapped as he felt the sticky substance touched his lips.

Lexi did not comment as she closed the lipstick and stepped back to relish the sight in front of her. Both of her brothers had on blonde wigs along with eyes shadows, blush, mascara to enhance their lashes, and bright red lipsticks covering their lips.

"You are so _pretty_." She gushed with clasped hands.

"Alright Lexi, you had your fun, now untie us." Jordan said as he tried to wiggle out of the rope that tied him and Caleb back to back.

"Not yet. I haven't won the bet yet." Lexi said before she took something silver out of her pocket that made the twins eyes widened in shocked. "Oh no. I don't think so."

"Oh yes." Lexi said with a grin before she began snapping pictures of her brothers in woman attires.

"Damn it Lexi. I'm going to get you." Caleb said as he tried to get the rope to untied.

"Oh, and how are you going to do that?" Lexi asked with casual tone as she began sending the recent acquired photos to her friends. Flipping her silver sidekick shut, she tossed the tape into Caleb's lap before she began to gather bag. "I honored my part of the bargain. Now, I have piano lesson until six. Have fun trying to get out." Lexi said with a cute wink before laughing evilly as she strode toward the door. "Oh and before I forget," she turned her face toward her shocked brothers, "I did not say that there's only one copy of the tape." With that, she closed the door gently behind her ignoring her brothers' useless threats and swearing.

'That's the payback for making me eat spinach last night!' Lexi thought before she walked out the front door toward the waiting car that would take her to her tutor's house.

X

X

X

X

X

Jordan scowled as he watched his suppose sister closed the door. He was going to get her! As soon as he get out. "Damn Caleb, can you wiggle out of here?"

"Hell no. I ain't ramen." He snapped back. He had to admit that the knot was nearly impossible to untie unless it was cut.

"I think I would rather sit through Mama's lecturing than through this." Jordan mumbled as he finally gave up. All this wiggling around was giving him rope burn.

"You should have thought of that before we submit ourselves to the hands of evil, baka." Caleb shot back as he too, gave up. They did not know how long they sat there, but both found that they were extremely tired as both of them nodded off to dreamland, all clad in woman's attires.

And that's exactly how Sakura and Sasuke found their sons: tied up back to back sitting on two chairs with their face painted of make up. To say that they were speechless was an understatement.

Sasuke turned toward his wife with a mocked scowl. "They're your sons."

Sakura rolled her eyes. "You contributed the sperms."

X

X

X

X

I could not get enough of the twins and decided to write a one shot about them.

Anyway, Sakura and Sasuke are roughly around 36 or 37. Alexandra is the youngest daughter of Sasuke and Sakura. She was the one that Sakura was pregnant with in the last Epilogue of MDLS.

Drop a review to let me know what you think!


End file.
